<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why a Box? by TimeandSpaceNovelist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368056">Why a Box?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist'>TimeandSpaceNovelist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha questions the Doctor on the Tardis' appearance and learns more about the Timelord than she expected to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why a Box?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought this scenario would lead to a fun interaction between those two so I decided to write it out and see how it would go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why a police box?"</p><p>The Doctor looked up from his work on the Tardis and saw a questioning Martha Jones standing over him, hands on her hips, waiting for something. "I'm sorry what?"</p><p>"Why does your ship look like a police box?" Martha asked, intrigued about the appearance of the Doctor's ship.</p><p>"Oh. It just does I guess." the Doctor said as he got back to work.</p><p>"It just does? What do you mean it just does? There has to be a reason for it."</p><p>"What if there doesn't need to? Not everything needs to have a reason or be explained." the Doctor responded, getting up and putting his tools away.</p><p>"Oh come on. Surely there must be a simple and rational explanation for why your ship looks like a police box from the 1950s. " Martha told him as she followed him, searching for her answer.</p><p>The Doctor sighed and watched Martha in her face as he acquiesced to her demands, "Fine. If you are so desperate to know, it's a disguise."</p><p>"A disguise?" Martha said, without much belief in the Doctor's words.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a disguise. You know, need to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." the Doctor said as he sat down at the console.</p><p>"It's a police box! How is that a good disguise? If anything, it is sure to make you more conspicuous." Martha said incredulously.</p><p>"You'd be surprised. I've had that box parked in places like Ancient Egypt and Revolutionary France and not one person batted an eyelid." the Doctor said, with a bit more passion in his voice.</p><p>"I don't believe you." Martha said as she folded her arms.</p><p>"Right then. Next time we travel, remind me to show you exactly how no one pays attention to it." the Doctor told her, eager to prove her wrong.</p><p>"Deal. Let's say I buy this idea of it being a disguise, why a police box in particular? Surely there must be something else you can turn it into to keep eyes away from it." Martha inquired.</p><p>"I just like the police box. It's simple, easy to spot and doesn't take up too much space." the Doctor explained to her.</p><p>"But can you change it into anything else?"</p><p>"I...used to, but it's broken now."</p><p>"How long has it been broken?" Martha asked as she took a seat next to the Doctor, becoming more and more fascinated.</p><p>"Umm....about 700 years now." the Doctor sheepishly said.</p><p>"700 years?! No wonder it's broken if it's been going for so long. How long have you had it for?" Martha continued asking, unaware of the answer coming her way.</p><p>"....about 700 years." the Doctor said, bracing for the outburst that was coming next.</p><p>"You're 700 years old!?" Martha shouted, amazed at his response.</p><p>"No, don't be silly! ...I'm almost 900 years old." the Doctor said nonchalantly.</p><p>Martha looked the Doctor up and down. "Blimey, let me in on your skin care routine." she said, teasing him a bit.</p><p>"It's nothing like that. I just...live for a long time that's all..among other things." the Doctor said, saying that last part a bit quieter than expected.</p><p>"What do you mean, among other things?" Martha asked, picking up on the Doctor's quieted words.</p><p>The Doctor got up from his chair and paced around the room. He sighed and then let Martha in on his secret. "Look, I have this thing where if I'm dying I can regenerate my body and in the process, it changes my entire body and face into something completely different. I didn't always look like this, far from it. This face is pretty new all things considered."</p><p>"So you're saying you can change yourself into someone else when you're dying to save yourself. Is it like those shape shifting things? My mate Sharon made me go along to see some alien movie with her boyfriend and in that movie, they could change their bodies and stuff." Martha asked, trying to piece stuff together.</p><p>"No, not exactly. I can change my body but I have to stay in that body until I die essentially and I can't control what body I get. Are you ok with this by the way? We've only really done time travelling. This feels like a lot for you." the Doctor asked wanting to make sure everything was alright.</p><p>"I'm fine with it, kinda. I mean you did say you were alien. I guess I just expected something more human, seeing as you look like a normal bloke." Martha said as she got up and stood opposite to him, leaning on the console.</p><p>"Well, I can say you look like a Timelord. We came first." the Doctor said with a sly smile.</p><p>"Oh did you now? Well prove it." Martha said returning the smile.</p><p>The Doctor's face flashed a bit of sorrow before flashing back to excitement. "Nah! I don't need to. Trust me, we came first. Let's try another place. Where do you wanna go? Your choice this time."</p><p>Martha looked deep in thought for a few seconds before deciding on her choice of destination. "How about a different planet? You've never taken me anywhere like that and you did say the box can travel in time AND space."</p><p>"So I did. Well then, best I make good on my statement." the Doctor said as he went back to the console and excitedly started typing in coordinates.</p><p>"Do you have anywhere planned or are you just going random?" Martha asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Random of course. Where's the fun in going somewhere planned?" the Doctor said with a smile as he set the ship in motion and they set off for another adventure, this time on a different planet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>